A Sweet Promise
by amante3456
Summary: A promise Numbuh 5 made to Stickybeard arises as her 13th birthday comes around. She leaves the team to take her place a first-mate. Would have forgetting her friends have been better than missing them? my first fic. 1x5 maybe some 3x4.
1. The Escape

A Sweet Promise

Chapter One

The Escape

An alarm clock when off with an annoying buzzing. The sleeper smashed it to shut it off. She crawled out of bed slowly getting dressed in the dark. The moon was providing the only light. Walking up to the mirror a dark skinned girl placed on her beloved red cap and sighed quietly.

"Happy Birthday Numbuh 5" She whispered to herself. Numbuh 5 looked to her clock.

"12:14," She sighed again. "Let's go say goodbye." She crept out of her room and into the one right next to her's. Silently she climbed to the top of a wrestling ring, then a bit higher to Numbuh 4's bed. She placed an orange lollipop under his pillow.

"Numbuh 5 didn't think it would be hard to say bye to people who are asleep." Numbuh 5 spoke softly. Of these "people" weren't everyday people. They were her best friends and in a couple hours she would never see them again. In 2 months Numbuh 4 would be decommissioned then 3 weeks after that would be Numbuh 2, then Numbuh 1 and 3. When Numbuh 3 became decommissioned none of Sector V would remember each other. Numbuh 5 ruffled Numbuh 4 hair softly and snuck out. Next was Numbuh 3. Just walking in the room made Numbuh 5 smile. She was never big on rainbow monkeys but they did seem to brighten her up. Numbuh 5 placed a Lime green lollipop under Numbuh 3's pillow.

"Numbuh 5's gunna miss ya girl." True they had never been the Best Friends Forever type friends, but they were always there for each other. They didn't keep anything from each other and they hung out whenever possible. No not the BFF but definitely best friends. Moving on to Numbuh 2's room, Numbuh 5 climbed slowly up the long ladder up to the airplane bed.

"How can that kid do this every night when he's already sleepy?" Numbuh 5 asked as she finally reached the top. Placing a Burpleberry blue lollipop under his pillow she giggled softly at his appearance. He was wearing light blue footie PJ's with little airplanes and clouds on them; he had forgotten to take off his goggles and pilots cap. The cap was lying next to his head and the goggles were half on half off. She got close to his ear and whispered.

"Your jokes were alright Numbuh 2, some were even funny." As if he had heard this for real Numbuh 2 smiled slightly. Numbuh 5 looked down the long ladder. She grabbed on to the side and hooked her feet there. She slid down the ladder and walked out. Slowly entering Numbuh 1's room she paused. His room was lit by the many computer screens. She checked to make sure he was asleep before moving in. She placed a red lollipop under his pillow.

"Don't worry boss, its cherry." She smirked at him. She knew better then to get him anything other then cherry, now. It took her a trip halfway around the world and a life-risking adventure to get him the crown jewel of all candies; of course it was a Burpleberry flavor candy. Numbuh 5 had gotten upset when the first thing Numbuh 1 said was "Numbuh 5 you know I prefer cherry." Of course he had apologized later and thanked her. Shaking the memory from her head Numbuh 5 began to blush slightly as she leaned over Numbuh 1 and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Goodbye Nigel." She said and slowly left his room. As the door closed behind her she returned to her room. Climbing out the wooden window sill she jumped onto a thick branch. She looked into her room at her clock

"1:42, Where are you?" She turned her gaze to the horizon. Far in the distance was a dark shape. She smiled slightly. If someone else had seen it they would think nothing of it, that their mind was playing tricks in the night. Not Numbuh 5. She had been waiting for this moment since she was first captured by ol' Stickybeard. As the figure grew closer it was more noticeable that it was the huge shape of the Sweet Revenge. When it finally reached her, she took one long last look at her room then jumped onto the deck. The large vessel moved around the tree house and made its way on. Numbuh 5 continued to watch the tree house shrink as she became farther and farther away. Behind her a smell of rotten teeth and sugar filled her nose. She turned to the hulking silhouette.

"Hey Sticky-bun." The pirate smiled at her.

"I'm glad ye kept yur promise lassie." He said hold his hand out. In it was a key. "This'll take ye to yur room. In there is everything you'd be needing as first mate of the Sweet Revenge." Numbuh 5 took the key and walked down to a door that said "First Mate" on a little plate hanging by a string. She opened the door cautiously. The room had a sweet sugary smell to it. In the corner there was a dresser; on top of it were some clothes. A black long sleeved shirt and a navy blue shirt that looked like it was ripped to be a vest, khaki shorts and black shoes. A red bandana was laid next to it. She put on all the clothes and had found a candy cane sword leaning up against the dresser. She grabbed a belt out of the top drawer and attached the sword to it. She walked upstairs and met up with Stickybeard.

"Ye like yur clothes?" he asked.

"They alright, Numbuh…uhh" Numbuh 5 stopped herself, she wasn't Numbuh 5 anymore. In a couple hours Numbuh 86 would burst through the tree house door only to find the 4 remaining operatives of Sector V. "Abby will get used to 'em" She finally said. Abby, her real name. That was going to take some getting used to itself.

"So the day's young, what would ye like to do?" Stickybeard asked her. The first thing that came to Abby's mind was go home. After a moment of awkward silence, Stickybeard spoke up,

"Want ta steal us some candy?" He moved closer to her and raised his eyebrows questionly.

"Sure thing Sticky-bum." Abby replied leaning on the railing of the ship.

"Good, I think I have the perfect place for ya." Abby looked at him with a confused look. "Tomorrow will we get some candy from the tree house?" Abby's eyes widen.

"What? You want me to attack my old team? You must be crazy!" Abby yelled at him. He just gazed at the horizon as if trying to see the tree house from here.

"Crazy, no, it's a perfect idea. Ye sneak in…" Abby stopped him there.

"You do know they have alarms right, they'll go off if an intruder steps in."

"Aye, but ye not an intruder. Because ye never got decommissioned then won't have ye out of there records yet. So ye won't be detected. Plus with ye spy skills yur old team shouldn't notice ya. Ye should know where the candy is. Get it and sneak out. It should be no problem." He smiled at his plan. Abby nodded believing that it may just work. It was a long shot but hey, Abby's always liked challenges.

"Alright tomorrow we'll attack." She replied.


	2. A Lost Friend

A Sweet Promise

Chapter Two

A Lost Friend

Disclaimer: Nah I don't own C: KND.

Read, enjoy, then review please.

Numbuh 4 woke up the next morning slightly groggy. He stretched out and, not wanting to be awake he slid his hands under his pillow. He felt an object under it and pulled it out to reveal the orange lollipop.

"What the crud?" He asked the air as he twisted the candy around in his fingers.

"CANDY!" Numbuh 4 whipped his head to the hole in his wall that he had punched out. It led to Numbuh 3's room. He walked to it.

"Numbuh 3 did you find candy under ya pillow too?" Numbuh 3 recognized his voice and moved Mr. Snugglekins who sat in front of the hole.

"Yeah you did too?" Numbuh 4 nodded, "I wonder if the others did too?" She took off, dropping Mr. Snugglekins back in front of the hole. She ran into Numbuh 2's room.

"Numbuh 2, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 2!" She called up to him. He looked up rubbing his eyes.

"What?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Look under your pillow." He looked at her confused then lifted his pillow to find the blue lollipop.

"Huh, where'd this come from?" Numbuh 3 shrugged.

In Numbuh 1's room, Numbuh 4 told him about the lollipops and he had found the red one under his own pillow. Numbuh 1 went to Numbuh 5's room and knocked.  
"Numbuh 5?" he opened the door slowly. He saw an empty bed that had the covers thrown about. "Numbuh 5?" he walked to the main room. Everyone else was already there. "Has anyone seen Numbuh 5?" They all shook their heads.

"You don't think she left do yah?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I wouldn't think Numbuh 5 would leave. I mean she loves Kids Next Door but…" Numbuh 1 trailed off. The team watched him, waiting for him to finish. Then a team of operatives jumped in through the windows.

"Alright where is she?" She asked in an Irish accent. The 4 kids just shrugged. "What do you mean?" They just shrugged again. "Don't you fools know anything?"

"We know that she's not here." Numbuh 2 said dully. The redhead huffed.

"Well that just figures. There are two types of people I know I can't trust, boys and a Lincoln." Numbuh 86 stated with a tone of disgust. The remaining Sector V operative stood up glaring at Numbuh 86.

Numbuh 5 is nothing like her horrible sister and you know that. She is one of the best operatives Kids Next Door has!" Numbuh 1 spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yeah and she's easily one of the most trustful people anywhere." Numbuh 2 shouted out. The rest of the team nodded.

"Plus she'd never work for some cruddy adult." Numbuh 4 said crossing his arms. Numbuh 3 stood there with fire in her eyes.

"Yes well, she needs to be found. You guys check the rest of the tree house. I'll send out a group to search an area for a 25 mile radius." She turned and walked out shouting some commands through her P.I.P.E.R. Sector V left standing looking blankly from one to another. They had no idea where Numbuh 5 would be. They went off in different directions calling Numbuh 5's name. Numbuh 1 was climbing the stairs holding the lollipop in his hand. He knew Numbuh 5 had put it there. Was she trying to say something? Was she kidnapped and this was her clue? No she wouldn't have been able to put them there if she was kidnapped. Was the candy just her way of saying goodbye? He unwrapped the candy.

"Mmmm…cherry." Numbuh 1 mumbled. When he finally reached the top of the stairs, he looked around. He was on one of the highest floors. It was rarely used and looked much like an attic. It was dusty, empty, and for the most part dark, except for the light that shone through the lone window. This was a place he and Numbuh 5 shared as a place to be alone and think. They had caught each other alone here on various occasions. They also spent a lot of time here together. They talked about anything and everything. He walked over to the window and sat on the couch they had set up. Resting his feet on the window sill he let his mind roam. Memories of Numbuh 5 came rushing to him. Every mission they had been on together. Hanging out on the off time. His personal favorite was when they both were having a restless night and stayed up having cookies and milk and joking around. Of course Numbuh 4 wasn't too partial to that night since they drew on his face with marker. Numbuh 1 giggled at the memory of Numbuh 4 getting up and instantly blaming Numbuh 2 instead of them two. Then he remembered his twelfth birthday, where Numbuh 5 raced across the country to get him the Burpleberry candy. Of course he had shot her down when he told her he preferred cherry, without thinking. With that memory he pulled his lollipop out of his mouth so fast you'd think it burnt him. He knew Numbuh 5 gave it to him now. So maybe it was a clue. But then that means she left on her own will. Numbuh 1 stood up and stared out the window.

"Why'd you leave Abby? I know you better then to just get up and leave to avoid decommissioning, or maybe…maybe Numbuh 86 was right." Numbuh 1 almost slapped himself for saying that. "No you'd never join someone like Father." Numbuh 1 knew Numbuh 5 was always one to have a reason before doing something. Just what was her reason?


	3. The Attack

**I like to thank everyone for their reviews! They always put a smile on my face and make me really want to write this story. So here ya go folks, chapter 3 of A Sweet Promise**

A Sweet Promise

Chapter Three

The Attack

Abby was watching the sunrise in the distance. The warm rays washed over her face. It had only been 2 days since she left the team but she had missed them already.

"I don't know what's worse, not knowing them or missing them." The quiet one sighed as she turned her back to the sun, leaning against the railing of the ship. "Well I see them today at least. Maybe I'll feel better then. If I could just talk to one of them, anyone, heck Abby'd talk to one of the hamsters." Stickybeard walked up to Abby.

"How are ye lassie?" she gave a one shoulder shrug. "Aye Stickybeard understands. Ye miss yur friends nothin' wrong with that, nothin' at all." Abby continued to stare at the deck. She missed having her hat to pull over her eyes. "Aye I know exactly how ye feel." Abby looked up. "I lost me father about 2 years ago. Worst day of me life. When he died he gave me this." He took off a necklace. On it was a skull and crossbones, except the crossbones were candy cane swords. He gave it to Abby. "Here I want ye to have it." Abby raised her eyebrow.

"Whatcha crazy! Abby's not gunna take it if your dad gave it to ya." She began to hand it back to him but he stuck his hand up in refusal.

"No take it, fer luck." He smiled at her, "Besides soon ye will be the captain of this vessel," He said rubbing the siding of the ship, "And that necklace has been passed down to each captain of this ship for many years." She smiled at him and put the necklace on.

"Thanks Sticky-bun. You know you ain't so bad." He smiled.

"Aye but don't let the other villains know that." He walked off. Abby noticed he had a slight hobble in his walk.

"Must be the peg leg." She turned and saw the tree house in the distance. It was getting closer and closer every minute. Anticipation grew inside of her. She placed a bandana over her nose and put a patch over her left eye so the team wouldn't recognize her. When she was close enough she lunged out at a branch. Catching it she climbed in the window that leads to a stairwell. After figuring out where she was, she climbed upstairs. Opening the door slowly she walked into an empty room. She went over to the closet at the other end and entered the code that unlocked the door. She sighed, relieved that they didn't change the code. Inside were crates upon crates of candy. A plank was placed in the window leading down to the ship. She put the crates on them and slid them down. After about 12 or so she saw the chest that held her secret stash of candy. She grabbed it and hugged it before sliding it down the plank.

"Glad ta have this bac…" She was interrupted by the door slamming open and the 4 Sector V operatives bursting in.

"Well, well, well, it's been awhile since we've seen a candy pirate." Numbuh 1 stated.

"Must have found out Numbuh 5 left." Numbuh 2 said dully.

"Oh yes, with Numbuh 5 gone, did you think we'd leave the candy unprotected?" Numbuh 1 replied aiming his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. at the disguised Abby.

"Cruddy pirates thinking they can just come in here and steal our candy." Numbuh 4 said with a small chuckle at the end. Numbuh 3 stood quietly behind the rest of the group. Abby's eyes moved from each operative. She stood poised in case they attacked. She began to creep towards the window. Numbuh 1 saw this of course.

"Kids Next Door ATTACK!" he called out. Before anyone could do anything Numbuh 3 aimed her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. at the ceiling and shot. A piece of the roof fell with a cloud of dust. Abby took this chance and jumped out the window. As she slid down the plank she could hear Numbuh 4 complaining about how she got away. Once she landed on the ship she knocked the plank away from the window. Numbuh 1 stood in the window sill, and then he jumped. Abby gasped as she watched Numbuh 1 fall, until he turned on his jet boots. Her eyes widen in fear as she backed away from the ledge. When Numbuh 1 landed on the ship Abby pulled out her sword. Numbuh held his hands up.

"I don't want to fight." His voice sound very serious but Abby could see something in his eyes. They looked soft, as if he was on the verge of tears. "Please I just want the chest back. You see that belonged to Abigail Lincoln. She was just decommissioned and that chest is all I have left of hers, after they cleared out her room." He dropped his head and got real quiet for the last part. Abby could feel her heart breaking. She never knew Numbuh 1 cared for her so much. She grabbed the chest, held it for a second and gave it too him. He looked into her right eye, uncovered by the patch, and smiled.

"Thanks." Abby nodded and Numbuh 1 flew off. Stickybeard stood in the background, watching the whole thing. He chuckled, which caused Abby to turn to him.

"What you laughing 'bout Sticky-bum." She flared.

"Ahh lassie…Yur going to be a perfect captain." She raised an eyebrow

"Yah see I have a sayin' 'Treat even yah worse enemy as yur best friend." Abby gave him a confused look. "If yah treat an enemy nicely they respect yah, and respect is cherished by us pirates."

"Yeah but Nigel and all them…they are my best friends." Abby replied, her voice confirming her confused face.

"Aye but ye the type of person tah treat a person the way they treat yah." Abby became slightly more confused if that was possible. "Take Father fo' instance." Abby scowled inwardly. "He treats yah badly, attacking yah and such, so you attack him and treat him badly. Yur buddy Nigel, he's a leader, yah treat him with respect, even if yah may disagree or have a better idea." Abby nodded. Stickybeard was right. She did treat people that way. Stickybeard smiled softly and limped off.

"Why are ya a villain again?" She asked the air. She fingered the necklace gently before walking off.

**Review please!**


	4. Rememberance

**Evilevergreen**:Alright I like this chapter, but something didn't sit with me well. Wouldn't they have known it was her 13th birthday? I mean, it just seems too important for someone not to mention it at all, before Numbah 86 showed up.

Oh, and I meant to say this in the last review, but I forgot. I'm not sure, but I thought Numbah 1 was the youngest in the group. Oh well, I guess it really doesn't matter in the long run.

**me:Yeah they did know, but i never had them metion it because they thought Numbuh 5 isn't the type to leave the team. They figured she would have stayed and put up some kind of fight then not just slink off in the night like she did.  
and yeah Numbuh isn't the youngest Numbh 3 is. Im pretty sureit goes, 5,4,2,1,3. **

**yeah Evilevergreen was the only one that asked a question. So if you have any questions you can ask me in a review or email me at **

Sweet Promise  
Chapter Four  
Remembrance

As the cloud of dust settled the team could see that the pirate had escaped. They turned and faced Numbuh 3. She became red as they glared at her. Numbuh 1 stopped and went to the window.

"What in cruds name did you do that for Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 yelled. Numbuh 3 eyes began to water. She started stuttering.

"I-I don't know it was an accident. Besides you don't know who that was." She replied. Her voice got stronger with every word. She looked to the window just in time to see Numbuh 1 jump out. She pointed to him. "See Numbuh 1's going to fix it." She stated matter-of-factly. Numbuh 2 was watching Numbuh 1.

"Jet boots." He said softly. Numbuh 3 took her chance and walked out of the room. Numbuh 4 followed her and when they were well out of earshot he grabbed her wrist.

"Numbuh 3 do you know who that was?" Her eyes began to tear up again.

"Y-Yes." Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Well who was it?" She looked around as if to see if someone was there.

"Okay what I am about to tell you, you have to keep it a secret. That was Numbuh 5." Numbuh 4's jaw just about hit the floor. "Remember when Stickybeard captured Numbuh 5 and offered her the first mate job?" He nodded, "Well she told him that she couldn't take it then because she was with Kids Next Door. She promised him that on the night of her 13th birthday she would join him. So when we found the candy under our pillows, she must have put it there when she was saying goodbye." Numbuh 4 looked astounded.

"How do you know all this?" He asked. She smiled and giggled.

"We told each other everything silly." She said it like it was common knowledge. Numbuh 1 walked in with Numbuh 2 following. Numbuh 3 whispered to Numbuh 4, "Remember, it's a secret!" he nodded a silent agreement.

"Well team, I was able to recover only Abby's secret stash of candy." Numbuh 1 said proudly. Numbuh 3 cheered. "We could try to get some of the rest back." He looked back to the candy room. "Abby would probably be upset if she ever found out we let that much candy go."

"I can't believe I got away with that much candy so easily." Abby stated as she was celebrating with a few other pirates.

"Maybe Kids Next Door is slipping up." A random pirate called out. The rest of the pirates cheered at the thought. They celebrated for a while more, drinks of root beer and bowls of candy being passed around, until it was just Abby alone at the root beer bar. She smiled grabbing a handful of mixed candy out of the bowl.

"You don't believe that KND is slipping up do you?" Asked a voice. Abby hadn't heard this voice before. It was especially strange since it was feminine. She thought she was the only girl pirate.

"Nah not Sector V." Abby replied as the girl stepped out of the shadows. She had light brown hair under a dark blue bandana. She was wearing a black tee-shirt with ripped selves. She had brown shorts that also looked ripped and a slightly curved knife, that had to be at least 9 inches long, was attached to her belt. She smiled at Abby.

"Wouldn't be the first time they slipped after a Lincoln girl left." Abby stared at her in shock.

"You knew Cree?" The girl nodded.

"Yeah, we were teammates." The girl responded shaking her head lightly. "Of course we made that stupid pact to rebel against KND when we were going to get decommissioned."

"…Pact?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yeah me, Cree and that klutz Kyle, made a pact saying that we escape decommissioning and work for the other side. Kyle is working for Mr. Boss I think, Cree's with Father, as you must know, and I'm stuck here." She said spreading her arms as if to showcase the boat. "I miss them two sometimes." Her voice softened to a whisper and she looked to the ground. Shrugging it off she raised her head again. "Names Danielle by the way. Call me Danni if ya want." Abby smiled at Danielle.

"Abby. So you've been a pirate for a while huh?" Danielle laughed once.

"2 years. 2 years of nothing but candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, and candy." She sighed loudly, "Oh and did I mention CANDY!"

"I take it that's a bad thing?" Abby questioned, "I thought candy pirates loved candy." Once again Danielle laughed.

"Abby would you say you have a sweet tooth?" Abby nodded.

"Well good luck living here for long because you need a sweet mouth and a lack of wanting other foods." She took a long drink of her root beer. "I have to sneak out a night just to get some fries. Thank god Cree taught me some stealth or I'd never get off this ship." Danielle looked to a clock hanging on the wall. "I'm gunna hit the sack. See ya tomorrow." Abby nodded, "Hey how 'bout you and me have some fun tomorrow?"

"Sure." Danielle smiled and walked out. Abby didn't know if being a pirate was going to be as much fun as she thought. Sure she loved candy but having it every meal. Well, her and Danielle could sneak out and go get food. '_I wonder what the teams up to._' She looked at the clock. It read 9:48. Okay so Wally would be in his room beating up a robot or his punching bag. Kuki would be playing with her rainbow monkeys. Hoagie would be working on some blueprints or playing with his planes, or eating. Abby paused at Nigel. He would most likely be writing mission reports or working on his computers. Out of everyone Abby missed Nigel the most. Abby knew Nigel like the back of her hand. They had been friends since the moment he moved to America.

(Flashback)

A 5-year-old Abby sat in her yard watching some men carry big boxes into a house across the street from hers own. She was particularly interested in the young boy who had firmly planted himself in the middle of the yard. It had taken his parents awhile just to get him out of the car, now it looked like he'd never go into the house. Abby giggled as he stood there with his arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face. He had on a red shirt and khaki pants. His fluffy light brown hair billowed in the wind.

"Nigel, if you don't go in there you won't be able to pick out your room." His mom said pointing to the house. He shrugged. His mom walked away after giving him a small glare. When Nigel noticed he was alone outside he dropped to the ground and sat cross legged.

"Hmmp. It's not fair I didn't want to leave England. I want my old room not some stupid American room." Abby crossed the street quickly.

"Hi." She said politely. Nigel looked up with impressive blue eyes.

"Hello." He mumbled.

"Wassa matter?" Abby asked sitting next to Nigel. He looked at her like she was an alien.

"I just moved here from England and I hate it." He grumbled.

"Well I dunno what England was like, but, if you just moved here you don't know what it's like do you?" Abby asked still in a polite tone.

"…Well no, but I miss England." He replied, voice thick with sadness.

"Of course you will, but if you make friends here maybe you won't miss it so bad." She said shrugging. Nigel looked her dead in the eyes. His watery blue eyes moving back and forth from Abby's left eye to her right.

"Will…will you be my friend?" He asked softly. Abby smiled warmly and put her hand on Nigel's shoulder.

"Sure." Nigel wasn't satisfied.

"…Forever?" He asked eyes wide.

"We will be best friends forever. I promise."

(End Flashback)

That promise took them from kindergarten to 2nd grade with ease. Then Cree had them join Cadets and go on to Kids Next Door. For a short while they were a two operative team.

(Flashback)

"Numbuh 5 is bored out of her mind." Numbuh 5 said sprawled out on the couch. Numbuh 1 stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked. She gave him a mischievous look.

"Let's go on a mission." Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow at her, "We don't have to tell no-one, just go for some action."

It took Numbuh 5 about 10 minutes of convincing to get Numbuh 1 to follow her to the Delightful's mansion.

"Kay let's sneak in and get us some of there candy." Numbuh 5 said eagerly.

"I still don't understand why we just don't go to the store. We can turn that into a mission you know." Numbuh 1 pleaded.

"This will be funner. Trust me Numbuh 1, you'll love this." Numbuh 5 couldn't have been more wrong. Sure it was fun sneaking in and getting to a candy storage room the Delightfuls had, but when they got caught, the mission lost its fun.

"Well, well, well, the dynamic duo trapped like rats." The Delightful's said together.

"Let us go Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

"Oh no Abigail we have much better plans for you, like…YOUR ANILATION!" The Delightfuls walked out of the room. Numbuh 1 and 5 were tied against a column on opposite sides. A black figure landed in front of Numbuh 5.

"Jeez Abby, 2 months in Kids Next Door and you're already captured. I thought I taught you good stealth." The figure said. Numbuh 5's eyes widen.

"Cree! Get us out of here." Cree began to untie her sister when the Delightfuls broke through the wall with a robot. Cree got Numbuh 5 untied, grabbed her, and began to run. They had snuck out of the room when Numbuh 5 began to tug at Cree's arm.

"Numbuh 1." She whispered to Cree. Numbuh 5 ran back in the room only to see the Delightful's robot charging up its laser. Numbuh 5 lost it; she couldn't remain calm now, so she screamed. Her scream caused the Delightfuls to jump, moving the laser slightly upward. It shot. A bright blue light shown across the room. Numbuh 5 covered her eyes. Numbuh 1's screams of pain echoed in the room. When Numbuh 5 opened her eyes the Delightfuls had turned and ran. Numbuh 5 took off towards Numbuh 1. When she reached him he had fainted. His fluffy brown hair was charred and had smoke coming from it. Quickly Numbuh 5 untied him and snuck back to the tree house. That night Numbuh 1's hair fell out.

(End Flashback)

If Abby could go back in time she would have covered her ears because Nigel's scream still haunts her today. Then again if she could go back in time she would have just gone to the candy store. Abby rested her head on the bar's counter. More memories or Nigel came to her. Her favorites were always when they were in the 'attic' together.

(Flashback)

Numbuh 5 woke with a start. A bead of sweat rolled down her face.

"Stupid nightmares" She muttered climbing out of bed. Wrapping a robe around she climb up the stairs. Reaching the 'attic' she sat on the couch. The moonlight was the only thing keeping away the shadows.

"Numbuh 5…?" A voice asked quietly. Without turning to see who it was Numbuh 5 replied

"Hey Numbuh 1." Numbuh 1 came and sat next to her. "Can't sleep, either?" She asked.

"I haven't been to sleep. I'm just taking a small break from my paperwork." He said, then yawned. Numbuh 5 giggled quietly. "What's your reason?" He asked.

"Nightmares." She said plainly. She heard Numbuh 1 sigh softly.

"Which one?" It was her turn to sigh.

"Uhh…Both." She spoke in a whisper. Numbuh 5 had two reoccurring nightmares. One was her uncle's death, which she had the misfortune to witness. (He was shot during a random act of violence.) The second was Numbuh 1 losing his hair. This nightmare was slightly different. It combined both nightmares. First she was at her uncle's house playing in the backyard. Her uncle was standing not to far away from her. Gun shots rang through the air. Numbuh 5 heard a thud, and turned to see her uncle lying there, bleeding out of a gun wound. Then out of nowhere the Delightfuls broke through her uncle's house. They aimed their laser and shot. Numbuh 5 screamed as the laser flew over her head. He scream was soon drowned out by the horrific sound of Numbuh 1's scream. That was when Numbuh 5 had woken up. She had told all this to Numbuh 1.

"Oh Abby…" He trailed off. Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 5 and pulled her into a hug. When Numbuh 5 pulled away, Numbuh 1 kept his arm around her shoulder. They had stayed like that until they fell asleep. When Numbuh 5 woke they next morning she was leaning up against Numbuh 1. They were holding each other. Numbuh 5 felt Numbuh 1 mumble softly as he woke. No wanting to make an embarrassing moment she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Numbuh 1 slipped away from Numbuh 5 and walked downstairs.

(End Flashback)

Abby smiled at the memories. She yawned, and closed her eyes.

**That chapter was a little longer. The flashback were my thoughts on how Abby and Nigel met, how Nigel lost his hair, and the last one was just a little fluff for 1x5 fans like moi.**


	5. The Real Fun Begins

Thanks everyone for your great reviews. I love 'em! I am so happy that you guys are loving my story. It may take me a while to update cause I haven't even started Chapter 6(I'm getting to it!) And I have like a 8 page huge science project i have to type up. So that will take up a good chunk of my time. Oh and Evilevergreen, I would love to use your idea of Danni and Abby meeting up with Cree sometime. If I can please tell me so!(I don't want to take it and not have your permission.)

ON WITH THE STORY...

A Sweet Promise  
Chapter 5  
The Real Fun Begins

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." Abby sat straight up. When her eyes came to focus Abby noticed she had fallen asleep in the root beer bar. She turned in the barstool to face Danielle. She smirked at Abby. "Rough night?"

"Sorta." Abby replied stretching.

"Wanna talk about it?" Danielle asked in a sincere voice. Abby didn't know if she could trust this girl yet. After she only met her last night. Abby shook her head. Danielle just shrugged.

"Okay well, go get changed into regular clothes. I talked to Sticky; he said we can take a day off the boat." Abby smiled and went to her room. She got dressed in her normal clothes. Blue shirt, black shorts. Abby was happy to be wearing her hat again. Stepping upstairs, the cool air blew across her face. Danielle was dressed in a red tee-shirt and knee-length jean shorts.

"Ready?" Abby nodded. Danielle gave a thumbs-up and the ship stopped. She threw a rope ladder down the side and climbed down. Abby followed her. When they reached the ground, Abby could feel the difference from the solid ground to the ship.

"Where to first?" Danielle asked. "We can do anything you want. I haven't been off the ship in a while so I'm game for everything."

Abby wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Well, take that back. She wanted to see her friends. They would be in school today. She checked her watch.

"10:23." Abby said quietly. "Well what's something you've wanted to do for a while?" Danielle smiled. She had been stuck on that ship for a long time. They made planned to go to the movies, and go to the mall. When they got there people looked at them funny, because most kids were in school. Some people had even asked "Shouldn't you be in school." Quick-witted Abby said they were home-schooled. So they went on with their day. Having fun like normal teenagers do. When they left the mall it was 1:49.

"Do you mind if we go to the school real quick?" Abby asked. Danielle gave her a weird look but agreed. They made it there just as school was left out. Abby leaned against a fence watching the kids file out of the school. Finally she saw them. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally together. Abby's heart lurched at the mere sight of them. Danielle noticed the look on Abby's face.

"People you knew?" She asked. Abby nodded without taking her eyes off them. "You must miss them huh?" Again Abby nodded mechanically. "Let's go talk to them." Danielle said grabbing Abby's wrist. Abby tried pulling away, but years of stealing candy made Danielle stronger.

"Danielle, no." She whispered harshly. Danielle stopped pulling and turned to her. Abby gave her a desperate look. Danielle let go of her wrist and Abby turned around and tried to hide behind her. Danielle turned the other way and saw the kids leave.

"There gone…" She trailed off. Abby looked around and saw the backs of her friends walking away. She sighed, relieved that they hadn't seen her.

"…Abby?" A quiet voice came from behind her. She jumped and tried to hide behind Danielle. Danielle turned to face the person that the voice came from. Standing there, eyes wide, was…Kuki. "Abby is that you?" Danielle confused by the whole situation reacted like any cold-blooded pirate would. With one quick motion Danielle had her 9-inch knife out, pointing at Kuki. A small whimper was heard from Kuki as she tried to back away. When Abby figured out what was going on she slapped at Danielle's hand.

"Whatcho' crazy, y'all can't pull out a knife on school grounds." Danielle smirked, and shrugged,placing her knife back. Abby turned to face a slightly frightened Kuki. The second she did, she was being choked by one of Kuki's infamous hugs.

"Abby, I've missed you sooooooo much. It's not as much fun at the tree house without you." When Kuki finally let up so Abby could breathe, she replied.

"I've missed you too, a lot. I've missed of ya. How the guys doing?"

"Okay, Numbuh 4 and me have been hanging out a lot more. Numbuh 2's still as silly as ever. And I Numbuh 1, well Numbuh 1 doesn't come out of his room much. Sometimes to eat, but even then. I think he comes out at night." Kuki said, in an unnaturally serious tone. Then she got real quiet. "I think he misses you the most." Abby felt a small pang in her heart. She missed her team so much; she had forgotten that they would be missing her just as much. After a small amount more of talking, Kuki left. Abby turned and faced Danielle who hadn't made a sound the entire time.

"Let's go back to the ship girl." Abby said waving her hand, signaling Danielle to follow.

Later that night. At the Tree house.

Numbuh 1 sat in his room until he was sure the rest of his team had gone to bed. Peeking out he quickly moved down the hall. Soundlessly he opened a door. A familiar feeling came about him. Looking over the deserted room, all that was left in it was a sheetless bed and the milkshake bar. Yes he had retreated to Numbuh 5's old room, as he did almost every night. He got himself a shake and sat on Numbuh 5's old bed. Lying there Numbuh 1 could feel the physical pain of missing Numbuh 5. Through the day his mind had been set to trying to preserve any memory of Numbuh 5 he had left. He had written everything he could think of down in a journal. He took every picture he could find and put it in a box. He wanted to keep these after he was decommissioned. He planned to either leave it here and get Kuki to bring it to him or hide it at his house so the Decommissioning Squad wouldn't be able to find it. Not to long and Wally will be decommissioned. Taking a long swig of his milkshake he smirked.

"Numbuh 5 had been the only one that knew I never get ice cream headaches." Numbuh 1 liked to keep this a secret. Not because it was embarrassing, but whenever he felt like being competitive he challenged people to try drinking a milkshake faster then him. Of course he had challenged Numbuh 5 once and she got him back, by dumping the rest of her milkshake on his bald head. Subconsciously he touched his head.

"If only…" Numbuh 1 muttered. If only. A phrase he had been repeating millions of times in the past week. His list of 'If only's' was a mile long. Starting from the time they were kids, to the day of her birthday. If only he had been in a better mood when they met. If only they hadn't made up their own mission. If only…if only.

"If only I had gotten a moment to tell her." Numbuh 1 thought. Who was he kidding? He had millions of chances.

"If only I had told her. If I had just told her…That I love her." Numbuh 1 stopped. Love was a big word for a 12 year-old but he knew his feelings. "Then again I almost told her. Almost."

(Flashback)

"Numbuh 5 thinks we should celebrate her birthday today." The team turned their attention to Numbuh 5.

"Your birthday's tomorrow ain't it?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yah but I'll be gone by tomorrow." Numbuh 5 replied, her voice getting quiet and serious. Numbuh 1 gave her a look from behind his sunglasses and agreed. So they got ready and took off to a theme park. When they got there, they broke apart to have fun.

"Numbuh 3 come ride the rollercoaster with me." Numbuh 4 said tugging on Numbuh 3's sleeve. She gave him a huge smile.

"Fine but you have to go on the Lovey Dovey Love Boat ride with me after." He started to complain, but agreed in the end. Numbuh 2 followed them to the rollercoaster leaving Numbuh 1 and 5 alone.

"So Numbuh 5, we are celebrating your birthday what do you want to do?" Numbuh 5 smirked at him.

"Ride the Lovey Dovey Love ride. You in?" Numbuh 1 gulped, but nodded. Numbuh 5 started laughing. "You actually thought Numbuh 5 go on some Love boat thing, nah. Common lets go with the rest of the team on the rollercoaster." So they did. After riding it, Numbuh 3 started heading to the Lovey Dovey ride. Numbuh 2 was laughing at how badly Numbuh 4 was blushing as Numbuh 3 skipped to the ride dragging him along. Numbuh 1 and 5 just shook their heads. The spent the rest of the day going on every ride in sight, eating everything in sight, and just plain having fun. It was turning out to be the greatest day in Numbuh 5's life. Nightfall had come and the team knew it was almost time for the day to end.

"Hey guys lets go on the Ferris Wheel." Numbuh 5 said pointing up to the monstrosity.

"Aw, but Numbuh 5 that ride's soo boring and it takes forever!" Numbuh 4 complained.

"More boring then the Lovey Dovey Love ride?" Numbuh 5 snickered. Numbuh 4 turned a nice shade a red, and started mumbling."Besides since its long that means we won't have to leave right away." The team agreed. Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 rode together as well as 1 and 5. When they reached a high point Numbuh 5 noticed that Numbuh 1 was mumbling a lot.

"What's up boss?" She asked trying to look into his face that was watching the ground.

"Uh…well…umm…hehe…nothing?" Numbuh 1 managed to say. He was taken by surprise.

"Nothin' huh? I didn't know we kept secrets from each other." She threw in, trying to sound hurt. Numbuh 1 didn't fall for it. Numbuh 5 used this trick a lot, trying to guilt him. This time though he was at a loss for words anyways.

"Well we don't… it's just…well. I'm, I'm going to miss you Numbuh 5. I'm going to miss you a lot!" He finally got out. Numbuh 5 lifted her hat to look into Numbuh 1's eyes.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5's gunna miss you too. I mean it's gunna down-right suck to forget you." Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow. "I mean since we've been friends, you know…Forever." Numbuh 1 sighed slightly, almost disappointed in her answer.

"Yeah…Listen Numbuh 5 I have to tell you. I mean it won't matter much you'll forget tomorrow but…well I-I…"He never got to finish. In the middle of his sentence the ride lurched to a halt and Numbuh 3 was prancing around saying how much fun she had. Numbuh 1's moment was ruined.

"Uh never mind. Team let's…go home." Numbuh 5 gave him a worried look but followed everyone else home.

(End Flashback)

Yeah he had come that close. Numbuh 1 felt a tear slide down his face. Wiping quickly, he looked around the room. He saw Abby's candy chest. That reminded him of the pirate he had to get it back from. She had seemed awfully familiar. He found it strange that the pirate had worn a disguise. Normally they didn't care to hide their identity; actually they found it necessary to say their name multiple times. This pirate was different then just that too. This pirate was small, height-wise and muscle-wise. He'd investigate it further later; right now he had to get back to his own room before he fell asleep.

Back on the Ship,

Danielle was walking around the ship. It had to be around midnight. It was her favorite time just to chill. Most of the other pirates were out like a light by now. Too much sugar. Yah get a rush then crash. Even the pirates that have been eating sugar for a long time still passed out. Only new pirates went crazy with sugar, off the walls. Danielle was no newbie pirate. She could hold her sugar real well. It helps to take a nap too. So here she was, walking around the silent ship. Walking past rooms the only noise heard was snoring. Which was why Danielle freaked out when she heard something other than snoring. It was a rare sound to hear on a ship full of grown men. Crying. Opening the door, where it was coming from, softly she saw the small figure of Abby face down in a pillow.

"Abbs? Are you alright?" Trying to recover Abby quickly sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'm good." Her voice was thick from tears. Danielle obviously didn't believe her.

"Yeah, you're just crying for your health." She gave Abby a skeptical look. "Listen you can tell me whatever. I mean, I'm sure I can help in some way." She said softly, placing a hand on Abby's shoulder. Looking into her eyes, Abby could tell she was sincere.

"Alright, it's just…Abby misses her team, bad." Abby said turning her face to the floor.

"Well yeah, I did too, but I didn't cry about it." Stopping to think, Danielle then continued, "Unless of course, you miss a certain someone from the team." She egged on. Abby could feel herself blush a bit.

"How could you tell?" She questioned. Danielle smirked.

"Hey it happened to me too, but that's a story for another time. What's yours?"

"I miss Nigel. He was our leader. But most of all he was my best friend. I mean this kid was perfect in sense of the word. Nice, caring, handsome…" She trailed off. Danielle caught this.

"But…?"

"But, he had a girlfriend." Danielle gave a small "oh, ouch." Abby nodded in agreement. "Yeah, ouch is a good word. She was a real pain in the butt. I mean she even got a boyfriend helmet, just cause Nigel 'wasn't spending enough time with her.'" Abby sighed.

"You really had it for him, huh?" She nodded.

"We started out as friends, but as we hung out more, and grew more, so did my feelings for him." Danielle nodding understandingly. Abby hugged her pillow. She was surprised that she had trusted Danielle so quickly. Normally she would have never opened her heart to someone she met days ago. Well…Only one other time. For Nigel. But soon, years of friendship will be gone. Once Wally was decommissioned, it wouldn't be long until Nigel. Then it would just be him and Kuki. Abby almost laughed at the thought. Numbuh 1 and 3, alone in the tree house. Nigel was going to go crazy. He could stand Kuki, but that much Kuki? It would be interesting to watch. Abby could picture the hyper girl prancing around Nigel, singing the Rainbow Monkey song. Nigel would pull out his hair if he had any. Then when those two got decommissioned, no one would remember Numbuh 5. That brought another thought to Abby's head.

"When the rest of my team gets decommissioned, can I go back to school?" Danielle nodded.

"Yeah. I have to go too." Danielle said in a slightly pouty voice. "We are lucky though. Because we are a part of an 'anti-kid' organization, we get to miss a bunch of school. That and we can basically boss everyone around, including the Principal." Abby gave her a questioning look. "Stickybeard's got an alliance with Mr. Boss, who owns the school."

"Mr. Boss owns the school? Dang I knew teachers were evil but I didn't think it went that far."

"Yep, neither did I, until I joined Stickybeard's team, then they teacher were basically bowing down to me. It's kinda cool." She stated with a chuckle. The two girls continued to talk the night away. Abby, who is still new to the whole eating sugar all the time thing, eventually fell asleep. Danielle left her room. She looked at Abby's small body before walking out. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it.

"Don't worry Cree your sister's in good hands."

Ha, that totally explains why my teachers are so evil! Evil and give me big projects that I have to type up. Ugh...I better do it so I can update. Or I can be the procrastinator I am and work on my story, hehe.


	6. School

**Thanks to DyingStar and kittykat for the only 2 reviews.**

DyingStar:I feel bad for Nigel. But he's soo clueless, you know? I mean, if KUKI knew that the masked pirate was actually Abby, why didn't he? Isn't he supposed to know Abby inside and out, diguise or no, happy or sad? But maybe, just maybe he was too over comed by sadness to really look at Pirate Abby, maybe he wasn't really looking at her at all, he just wanted to get the chest back. I dunno. Maybe.

**Kuki knew that it was Abby because Abby couldn't keep it a secret and she trusted Kuki with it. And Nigel probably didn't reconize her because only one eye was showing(Bandana over nose, and an eye patch) But in the last chapter, he was remembering the pirate, saying that the pirate was "awfully familar."**

**OH and sorry for the long update, but I made this chapter a little long(I think) to make up for it.**

A Sweet Promise

Chapter 6

School

It's been 4 months, 4 long months, since Abby's 13th birthday. Within this time she became a pirate, fought against her team, ran into Kuki, stole candy from kids, and Danielle and her are now best friends. She has eaten more candy in 4 months then one person should have in their entire life. They have been a great 4 months. Now the rest of Sector V would be decommissioned, and Abby would have to go back to school, much to her dismay. Danielle would be going with her, but she going to be in another part of the school. Abby had no idea what was in store for her. She walked up to the gray granite steps of the school. The only good part about going to school was she got to wear her hat a lot more. Danielle said goodbye and headed off in a different direction. Abby sighed, heading to her locker. She had no idea who anyone was. Looking around at the mass amount of people, she never felt so lonely. She opened her locker, placed some books in it, and headed to her first class.

"Abby…?" Abby looked up. Was someone talking to her? No one knew her so they must have meant someone else. That was until someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned and looked straight into two beautiful and oddly familiar blue eyes. Well almost straight, if you count the sunglasses.

"N-Nigel?" Nigel smiled.

"I thought that was you. Gosh look at you. I haven't seen you since…Oh, what since we were 8." Abby stared at him in disbelief. He did get decommissioned, but her remembered her from before KND and before Cadets. She decided she would have to play along.

"Yeah, look at you, you look…great." He blushed slightly. Then cleared his throat.

"Yes, well. Where have you been all these years?" She hesitated.

"Oh you know, around. You?" He looked to the ground, then back up at her.

"Oh well…um. I don't know. A lot, I guess. But my childhood seems, like a blur." Abby frowned knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"That's too bad, um I have to get to class. Don't want to be late." She held up her schedule. He took it out of her hand.

"Hey, we have homeroom, together. Come on I'll show you where it is." He said grabbing her wrist and dragging her along. When she got there, she took a seat with Nigel. She looked around the room. When she noticed the people in it she involuntarily said.

"Oh boy." Because in her homeroom, as well as Nigel, just happened to be the rest of Sector V. Kuki sat by herself, doodling on a paper and humming, the Rainbow Monkey song most likely. Wally and Hoagie sat together, talking about something. Abby knew that Wally and Hoagie knew each other before KND so they would still know each other. Abby knew this was going to be a problem. She would have to walk into this room every morning, see the people she once called her second family, and pretend that she doesn't know them. On top of that she has to constantly lie to Nigel because she can't let him know what she's been up to.

"Are you alright Abby?" Nigel's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking." She replied. He looked at her over his sunglasses.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a long time…but I still remember our promise. Our promise to be best friends forever." Abby laughed at this.

"Oh yeah. Well Abby doesn't go back on her promises." Nigel smiled. He was happy that she still talked in third-person like she has done ever since she was young. He was also happy that they could renew their friendship. He looked over to Kuki. She had kept looking up from her paper up at him and Abby. When she did she looked at them with longing eyes. He knew she wanted to talk to Abby again. Same with Hoagie and Wally, who have also been watching their ex-leaders carefully. Of course Abby was the only one blissfully unaware of what was going on. Lucky for Nigel and the other 3 a teenager branch of KND was created not to long after Abby's disappearance. They were asked to join on their 13th birthdays and reluctantly agreed. They also had been hoping that they would meet up with Abby again sometime to find out what had happened to her. Their luck has run out since Abby is now attending school with them. Now Nigel had a plan. Get their friendship back to the point of 'no secrets' then maybe he would finally answer the question. The question that had been burning in his head and heart, the same one that kept him up all night and had him drawn to Abby's old room. Where had she gone?

"Okay you ask Abby if she's alright when she's zoning out, then you zone out. Real nice Nigel." Abby said waving her hand in front of his face. Nigel took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Can I see your schedule again?" He asked holding his hand out. She gave it to him and looked around the room again. He saw that they had 3 classes together. Math, English, and Gym. She also had a class with Kuki and Hoagie. Wally would be with them during gym. They would all have lunch together too. Nigel told Abby the classes they had together and passed back the schedule. The bell rang and they separated.

"See you in math Nigel!" Abby said.

"See Ya!" Nigel replied waving. Outside of the room, Hoagie was waiting.

"So how'd it go?" He asked quietly.

"Well we are friends again." Nigel said, watching Abby walk away. Hoagie smiled

"Phase 1 down."

"Yeah…let's get to class." Nigel said taking one last look at Abby before turning.

Abby sat in her first class. When she had walked in the teacher instantly recognized her and began sucking-up to her. Abby didn't really care for all the praise, so she had taken a seat in the back. She was resting, feet propped up and eyes closed. She heard someone sit in the desk next to her. Opening one eye, she saw it was Kuki. She almost jumped at the chance to talk to her, but knew Kuki wouldn't remember her. It pained Abby to be so near an old friend and not be able to say or do anything. She pulled her hat over her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at her.

"Hiya!" Oh no. Of course Kuki, the most carefree, joyous girl would talk to her. Lifting her hat, she saw Kuki's face. Her eyes full of happiness.

"Um…hey." Abby replied coolly. As long as she could keep her cool she'd be fine, and keeping her cool was what Abby was best at.

"You're new huh?" Abby nodded, "I was new once too. That was a while ago, when I moved here from Japan. So where are you from?" Kuki said in a hurried, hyper, voice.

"Um…Originally, here." Kuki continued to smile. 'I wonder if it hurts her face to smile that much?' Abby wondered.

"That's cool, I'm Kuki." She said holding out her hand. She had grown a bit so her hand wasn't completely covered by her sleeve.

"Abby." She replied shaking her hand.

"All right class let's begin." The teacher called out. Abby turned forward, Kuki did the same. The class was pretty boring and Abby's mind was mainly on her next class. She'd be back with Nigel. She was happy she got to be with him again. Her heart fluttered just at the thought of it. When the class ended, Abby began her way to her next class.

"Hey Abbs." She turned and saw Danielle there.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?"

"Well it's break-time. 10 minutes 'til the next class." Abby looked to her schedule and saw she also had break. They went off the side and started talking.

"How the teacher's treatin' you?" Danielle asked.

"Like a queen or something." Abby replied, "How do Stickybeard and Mr. Boss have such a good friendship?"

"They bowl together on Tuesdays."

Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally were walking down the hallway.

"Guys stop." Nigel grabbed them and pulled them back.

"What the crud?" Wally exclaimed as he was tugged back.

"Abby's down there. If she had seen us walking together she would suspect something." The other two boys looked down the hallway to see Abby talking with an obviously older girl. Hoagie noticed they were talking and laughing. They were acting as if they had known each other for a while.

"Nigel, go talk to her." Nigel raised an eyebrow at him, "Look at those two. The way they are acting. It's like they've been friends for a while." Wally gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, well, Abby's a friendly person."

"Yeah, but if Abby just started here, she shouldn't really be good friends with anyone. And if she is, that means she knows them outside of school…"

"…Which means they may know where Abby has been." Nigel interrupted. He started walking towards the two girls.

"Hi Abby." Nigel said as he reached them. Abby turned to face him and smiled.

"Hey. Nigel, this is Danielle. Danielle, Nigel." She said introducing them. They both said hi to each other.

"So how do you know Abby?" Danielle opened her mouth to talk but then closed it. Her eyes looked at Abby quickly before moving back to Nigel.

"Uhh…I helped tutor her. I'm a family friend." Nigel gave a questioning look, "I was friends with Cree, and Abby needed a little tutoring."

"Yeah, I was home schooled for a couple months." Abby added. Nigel knew Abby was lying to him. He had gone to her house many times, just in case she had mysteriously appeared, so she couldn't have been home schooled. It hurt him a bit that she was lying, until he remember he was lying to her too. So he decided he had no choice but to play along.

"Oh." He looked at his watch, "Wanna head to math?" He asked her. She nodded and said goodbye to Danielle.

At math, the teacher passed out a worksheet.

"Nigel, would you be able to help Abby catch up?" He nodded and began to work with her. It reminded him of a time that they had a night to prepare for a mission. He was out of ideas and went to Abby to see if she could help. They spent most of the night devising a plan. He looked to Abby, who was giving the math paper a confused glance.

"Uh, Abby does not get any of this. In fact it hurts just to look at it." Nigel laughed and took the paper. He explained all the equations and everything until class was over. They had different classes next. Abby would be with Hoagie now.

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. That was all Abby got from her history teacher. History has to be the most boring class. And to her it was easy too. She looked around the class room. There in the corner, looking as tired as everyone else, was Hoagie.

"Sheesh is the old Sector V in every one of my classes." She whispered. Hoagie had already started to look like "Hank." He had switched his pilots cap for a brown baseball hat, and he had lost some weight. He actually looked more muscular then chubby. Abby tried to get her mind off Hoagie. Well her mind wasn't only on Hoagie. Ever time she saw an old team member; her mind was flooded with memories. If you have experienced the loss of a person very close to you, then you might have an idea of what Abby has been through. Losing 4 people, who you loved as family, was the worst thing ever. Now on top of that Abby had to stand there and pretend she never knew them. It was like seeing them again but being tied up and gagged, you could only watch. Abby began flipping through the pages of her book mindlessly.

"Today is going to be a long day." She muttered under her breath.

"Hi Abby!" Kuki said to Abby at lunch. Nigel was with her and glared at Kuki as she walked by. He trusted her enough that she wouldn't spill their plans, but he was worried she might slip up. He looked at the table they were walking by. Hoagie and Wally were sitting there, filling their faces with cheese fries and chilidogs. He sighed slightly at the sight. They might have grown physically, but those two would always remain kids inside.

"Let's sit here." Abby said as she sat on one side of the table. Nigel had just sat down when he saw that older girl from earlier running into the cafeteria and looking around desperately.

"Um…Abbs, isn't that your friend?" Abby turned to look, excused herself and walked up to Danielle.

"Oh god, Abby common!" Danielle grabbed Abby's wrist and pulled her behind the cafeteria doors.

"What's going on?" Abby demanded. Danielle was glancing around nervously and got really close to Abby. Abby then got worried.

"Danni, what is it?"

"I just got a call from Stickybeard. He told me some information I knew I just had to pass on to you." She paused. Abby hated when Danielle was being serious. Danielle was a proud, confident person. She looks people directly into the eyes whenever she talked to them. And when she was being serious, her eyes would bore into you, making you feel inferior and self-conscious.

"He told me that a Teens Next Door was created not to long ago."

"Yeah so, more people to steal candy from right?" Again the serious look bore into her.

"No, your friends could be in it you know." Abby almost gasped, "Yeah, I want you to watch your back. If anything happens come straight to me, I'll teach the brats a lesson for messing with pirates." She said patting her left thigh. Abby knew Danielle kept her knife on her left leg, in an ankle holster. Abby nodded and walked back into the cafeteria. Could her friends really be in the Teens Next Door? That would mean they have all their memories, which means that they would remember her.

"If they are they are doing a good job of hiding it?" She had seen all of them and talked to Nigel and Kuki. Then she thought of Nigel. He had been keeping it from her, and doing a good job at that. Plan…he must have a plan. Nigel always worked best with a plan. She sat a crossed from him at the table.

"So Nigel, you said that from 8 to 12, that it's just a blur right." He nodded. "So like what, some things stick out and everything else is long forgotten or…?" She left him to finish.

"Well, I uh…I don't really remember anything at all." Abby was trying to stare him down, pressure him.

"Nothing at all? Wow that must suck. So you must have like, no friends then huh?"

"No I have friends!" He said a little too quickly. Abby smirked, she had him going now.

"Oh sorry, I figured if you forgot everything, then you wouldn't remember any of your friends. Even the best of them…" She trailed off. She grabbed her stuff and stood up. Nigel sat there disbelief of what just happened. He wasn't sure if he should be mad or upset, but he was defiantly confused. Then it hit him. If Abby does remember him then she must be upset that, even though they were best friends, that he doesn't remember her. If only she knew that he does. He stood up and looked to the two boys. They had been watching as Abby had left. They gave him questioning glances. He just shrugged and headed to his next class.

Abby sat in the classroom sighing. She had hoped she left Nigel with a bunch of questions running through his head. She checked the classroom.

"Finally no one from Sector V." She sighed. Until the door opened that was. Well she was still right, but what stood in the doorway was worse, much worse. There, looking not to much different then before, was the one and only Irish boy-hater, Fanny. Abby actually gulped. If anyone had moved on to TND it would be Fanny. And most likely Fanny would have a grudge on Abby for skipping decommissioning. She sat down and Abby watched her to see if she'd notice her. Fanny flipped her wavy red hair as she turned her head. When she finally saw Abby, she gave an unbelieving glance at her, and then quickly turned around. Abby raised an eyebrow at the girl and watched her for a good part of the class. After class Fanny caught up with her.

"Well, well, well, Abby, or should I say Numbuh 5. Since you never got decommissioned, did you keep your Numbuh?" Fanny asked in a mocking tone. Abby didn't know what to do, but that was quickly replaced with a plan.

"Um, who are you?" Fanny gave her a look. 'Score' Abby said in her thoughts. Hey if the girl believed that Abby had forgotten, who is she to blame.

"Uh, you mean you don't remember?" Abby shook her head.

"Now if you excuse me, Abby's got English." She said and walked away.

"Well that should get her off my back." Abby chuckled as she walked into class. Nigel was already there.

"Hey Nigel." Nigel looked up at her. His blue eyes met hers. When they did she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Look Abby, about lunch. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I never forgot you. You just seemed to disappear one day. But I promise you, I never forgot you. I mean I remember you this morning. After all these years right?" Abby sat in disbelief. He didn't remember KND. But he had remembered her from when they were kids. That had to count for something right?

"It's okay Nigel, Abby was just worried. But I'm better now. I mean look at us, we haven't seen each other in what? 6 years and it's like we never left each other. We really are best friends." Nigel could almost feel himself melting, from her smile and her warm honey brown eyes. The spent most of the class talking, just like old times. Gym was next and Abby was getting excited. Gym would be the closest thing to being on a mission with Nigel again. When she walked in she was given a gym uniform. She got changed and stood next to Nigel. Wally was also in this class. Abby smiled, 'This'll be fun.'

"Alright right class, I told you last week that we'd be starting dodge ball this week so let's break into teams. Abby stood close to Nigel, not wanting to be against him. She already did that once and hated it. Wally walked over to them.

"Can I on your team?" He asked, his emerald eyes peering through his hair.

"Sure!" Abby said quickly. She had seen Wally at dodge ball. She knew whatever team he was on would be the winning team. A few more people joined them and the teacher placed some balls on the line. The teams got on opposite sides of the walls. When the whistle blew, they took off. Abby had just beating the other player in grabbing the ball first. Moving fast she threw the ball at him right after she picked it up. He was out. She moved back, as more red dodge balls flew through the air. One flew at Wally, but he deflected it with the ball he was holding. Thinking quickly Abby dove for the ball, catching it before it hit the ground. The person that threw it was now out.

"Nice move, mate!" Wally called throwing the ball he was holding. The game continued on at a fast paced motion like this. Then it was 3 on 2. Wally, Abby, and Nigel left. Their teammates cheered them on. One of the opposing team threw a ball, but Nigel caught it. That player was out, and another from their own team came back in. 4 against 1. Wally threw his ball with all his might. It hit the person in the shoulder and they actually had to step back to avoid falling. They finished the class, got changed and got ready to go home. Abby waited for Danielle just outside of the school, then they walked a couple blocks and found the Sweet Revenge waiting for them. Climbing aboard, Stickybeard greeted them.

"Aye, how was ye first day of school?" They both mumbled good. He chuckled.

"Arr I have a mission for ye two." The two girls perked up. "Ye two are the best at stealth on this here ship. If ye can try and find the location of the Teens Next Door then we could attack 'em right away." He said slamming his fist into an open palm. They readily agreed and went to go get changed back into their pirate garbs. They met back on the top deck.

"You ready, girl?" Danielle asked. Oh Abby was ready. She could finally figure who was apart of this TND. She nodded, "Then let's go!"

**alright next chapter, the attack on the brand new TND. I know its kinda cheesey using the Teens Next Door in here but I wanted to have Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally to still be trying to find out what happened to Abby. Alright now please review, I was slightly upset with only 2 reviews.**


	7. The Truth Unfolds

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews everyone! I'm very glad y'all like my story. Alas, everythingmust come to and end andthis is it(except an epilouge) so read, and review, but most importantly ENJOY!(and review hehe)

A Sweet Promise

Chapter 7

The Truth Unfolds

Danielle and Abby had been everywhere in town trying to locate the TND headquarter. So far they had no luck. Danielle was getting desperate.

"I say, let's grab a kid we know is in Kids Next Door and see if he knows." Abby looked at her. She wasn't sure of the plan, but wasn't in the mood to argue. Danielle jumped out of the tree they were sitting in and looked around. She began to walk down the street. Abby quickly followed. Danielle made a sharp turn into a store. Abby saw that it was the candy store.

"Doesn't that girl get enough candy?" In a few moments Danielle came back out, casually talking to a kid who had the number 32 patched on his shoulder. When they were completely out of the store, Danielle grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into an alleyway.

"Listen kid, tell us where the TND Headquarters are, and I'll let you go with your body intact." Abby gasped and began to stop Danielle but stopped. Hopefully Danielle had a pretty good reason why she was doing this.

"I-I, I don't know anything." He said sharply, struggling to get from Danielle's grip. She wasn't going to let up, so she lifted the kid into the air and pushed him against a wall. Holding him by one hand she reached for her knife. She aimed it at the poor kid.

"So you want to play that way huh?" She said mockingly, waving the knife around.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. It's a quarter-mile in the woods, east of the park." He said quickly, flailing his legs freely. Danielle dropped him, and placed her knife back. She smiled at the kid and threw him a piece of candy. She motioned for Abby to follow her.

"Ok, I know being a pirate has made you gung-ho, but did you have to pull out your knife?" Abby asked. Danielle gave her a cold look, but her eyes then softened.

"Hey I was a kid once. I know what KND operatives fear. Teenagers and death. I just use that to my advantage. But I would never hurt a kid, unless they absolutely deserved it." She spoke in a sincere voice. Abby mumbled, but went along with it. They reached the park and followed the kid's directions. And sure enough, a quarter-mile in was a massive tree house. Danielle stood just on the edge of the trees, before they stop leaving a field to the tree house. She gave Abby a smug look.

"I bet this is it. Wow they don't branch to far out when it comes to headquarters to they?" Abby shook her head.

"We shouldn't get to close, they might have monitors." She said, grabbing the binoculars around her neck. She searched the house for any outside cameras or anything. When she didn't see anything she began to walk closer. Danielle followed closely. When they got close enough Danielle walked ahead and started climbing up the branches. When she reached the first floor she looked into a window. She looked down to Abby.

"Hey come up here and see if you know anyone." She whispered loud enough for her to hear. She made her way up. When she reached Danielle she looked in the window. She instantly saw Fanny's flaming red hair. Luckily enough she was watching TV, facing the opposite way. She looked around and saw a few operatives she didn't know. Her breath caught when she heard someone singing. If the voice wasn't recognizable enough, the song she was singing would give it away.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys…" The girl sang as she skipped along. Her teammates would give her a look of disgust as she hopped by, but Abby smiled. The sweet sound of Kuki's happy voice brought back heart-warming memories.

"Uh, Numbuh 3 will yah stop?" The Aussie asked, stepping into view. Kuki just bounded over to him. She started bouncing and singing around him. Wally's face got red, from anger and embarrassment. Kuki noticed and stopped right in front of him.

"Say it." She said calmly.

"Say what?" He asked, face growing even redder.

"You know silly." She said waving her hand at him.

"If I do you have to stop." He spoke blandly.

"Um…Okey-Dokie."

"I love you." Abby gasped as she heard this. If he had said it so easily now, that means he must have admitted it already.

"'Bout time." She whispered. She gazed around the room. She had also spotted Hoagie. She had become interested and started climbing higher into the tree. Danielle watched her, wonder where she was going, but kept quiet. Abby was peeking in every window as she climbed. When she had gotten very high, she reached a deck. Stepping onto it she walked up to the door. To her luck it was slightly ajar. She opened it quietly. Poking her head in, she let go of breath she didn't know she had been holding. There in the corner of a room, writing on some paper, was the one and only, Nigel. Abby felt her heart race. Then she felt a little disappointed. She was still going to be Nigel's enemy.

"Uh…Abs I think we should go...Now!" Danielle said her voice rushed. Abby looked over the balcony. Danielle was backing away from where she was standing, her hands poised. She jumped down. Wally was standing there with an S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Abby kept her face away from him. She was happy they had gotten in their pirate clothes. She would be less recognizable. Grabbing Danielle's wrist, they ran away, as fast as their legs could carry them. Wally got mad that they had gotten away. Fanny came out and gave him a bad look.

"Good job, they got away…stupid boy." She mumbled the last part walking back inside.

Nigel stood on his deck, watching the two girls run away. He had recognized the pirate to be the same one that attacked them after Abby's decommissioning. He didn't get to see her face, again. He only got to see one eye last time. An eye can't help much; some people have the same eye color. But for some reason Nigel couldn't shake the feeling that the pirate seemed familiar. When he had looked into her eye, his heart had skipped a beat. He threw himself onto his bed. He picked up a picture he had of Sector V. Him and Abby stood next to each other. They were smiling, and he had his arm around Abby. Kuki had managed to get a hold of Wally, and he was blushing a very vivid red. Hoagie had tried to give bunny ears to Wally and Abby, but you could see his hands behind their heads. Nigel smiled at the picture, but silently wished he had a better one. He couldn't see Abby's eyes. He wished he could, they were one of his favorite things about her. Nigel placed the picture back and went to his computer. He had to find something about that pirate or he would drive himself crazy. He sat at the computer and started typing.

"Stickybeard's Pirates." He spoke as he typed it. A long list of pirates came up, including Chewy, Gooey, and Dumb John Silver. He scrolled down. All the pirates were male. He returned to search.

"Female Pirates." He typed. There were only two results. He clicked on the first one, and read the information out loud.

"This pirate is suspected to have just join Stickybeard recently. She has attack KND once so far, but has attacked many candy stores along with another female pirate. She has also been spotted attacking ice cream stores. Strangely she didn't steal any ice cream she just destroyed toppings like jimmies." Nigel heard Abby's voice in the back of his head. 'They're called sprinkles not jimmies.' He scrolled down and saw a picture of the pirate that attack after Abby left. Her face was covered by the bandana and eye patch. Her one eye mocked Nigel. He knew it was familiar but from where? He clicked on the link for the other female pirate. He gasped when he saw the picture.

"Danielle…?" He recognized the girl from school. She was friends with Abby. Nigel read the information on her.

"15 years old, has connections with Father and Mr. Boss, very skilled with a sword and/or her knife, has attack KND over 70 times, not to be taken lightly. Oh man. I better warn Abby about her, she could be in danger." Nigel said, walking out of his room.

* * *

Abby and Danielle had make it to the park, far enough to feel safe. They sat on a bench to catch their breath. 

"So what now? Should we get some troops and attack or…?" Danielle trailed off. Abby could feel the pressure from the older girl.

"I've got an idea." Said a cool voice from behind them. Before facing the voice the two girls gave each other a smug look, already knowing the owner of the voice.

"Cree." They said in unison. Smiling mischievously at them stood the Teen Terror, Cree.

"Well if it ain't little Abby. I see you had the pleasure to meet Danni." Cree smiled warmly at her sister and old friend. Abby's first instinct was to fight her sister. She held back because, now, they were fighting on the same side. Danielle on the other hand, sat shocked. She was incredibly happy to see her best friend again after 2 years. She tried not to show it by just sitting silently, beaming.

"So what's your plan then?" Abby asked, her voice had a hint of disgust. It was hard to think of Cree as an ally after so many years of being rivals.

"We should attack the Teens Next Door…together." She said drawing out a pause for suspense. Danielle hopped up in agreement, but Abby wasn't so reluctant to join them.

"I dunno, what makes you think we can beat them?" Abby asked. Cree gave a smug look.

"Oh please Abby, don't doubt our power. I'm Father's strongest teenager, and you two are Stickybeard's finest. Together we are a force to be reckoned will." Abby smiled at her sister's confidence. I would be nice to get back the sisterly friendship she had with Cree before KND. She looked up at the two older teens. Cree had almost a puppy-dog look, and Danielle stood there arms crossed, trying her hardest to keep her stone-cold pirate face. Abby thought about it. She was willing to join them; she was just worried about her old team discovering her. She wanted to badly to keep a friendship with them. If they found out, she would lose them forever. Abby looked up with an idea.

"I'll go, only, if I get some Battle Ready Armor." Cree snickered.

"Oh, Abby. You're finally at the age to wear a bra. Oh I am so proud of you." She mocked, clasping her hands together. Abby looked down in embarrassment.

"I just want to keep my identity secret from my friends." Abby's voice was so sincere and depressed that Cree instantly stopped.

"Alright fine." She looked to Danielle, "I'll get you and Danni some. That would really throw them off from you two. I could careless if they know I'm attacking them." Danielle nodded, and started to walk off. Abby began to follow her then turned.

"Thanks…," Abby smiled warmly at Cree, "Sis."

* * *

The next day,

They met up at the park. Cree got Abby and Danielle their own B.R.A.s. They all had laser guns in a holster on their waists. They began through the woods until they reached the massive tree house.

"Ready?" Cree asked, initiating her B.R.A. The other two girls followed, and armor covered their bodies and half their face. Cree looked to the two girls and saw that Abby looked almost exactly like her. It was almost eerie. They ran at the tree house. Cree threw a small explosive. It blew an opening for them, and left a ton of smoke as a delay for them. Quickly getting inside, Abby thought that it was going to easy. Of course when she thinks that she's, generally, right. Within a sec they were surrounded by 10 operatives. Abby recognized the four members of Sector V, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 362. Suddenly Hoagie but down his weapon, and gazed stupidly at the girls.

"Cree…" He said drooling. Cree acted like she didn't hear it. She glared at the younger teenagers.

"I can't believe they got you guys to be in the Twerps Next Door." She spat pointing at the ex-Sector V. Abby cringed at Cree's remark to her old team, but kept her weapon pointed. Danielle snuck behind Hoagie and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She lifted him in the air. Everybody turned to her.

"Alright no one move or the kid gets it." Abby and Cree got a sense of what she was doing, and quickly moved. Cree picked up Kuki and Wally. Abby got Nigel in a headlock and aimed her weapon at his head. Nigel turned his head just enough to look into her eyes. He knew those eyes. They were the eyes of that pirate. Nigel then realized he knew where else he had seen those eyes before, but before he could register it in his mind, the butt of her gun him in the head. Cree and Danielle knocked the other three out, and left as quickly as they had come. They reached an empty warehouse, Father set up for them. After tying them up, Abby stood back and came to her senses. The entire time of the attack, she had been in a primitive state. It was like she had known only to attack. She stood only a few feet away from her friends. She almost broke down in tears. What was wrong with her? She was the biggest traitor. Then she looked down at herself. Not only was she a traitor but she was a coward. She was allowing herself to betray her friends but she wouldn't let them know that she was doing it. She pressed the button and her armor pulled off her body. Cree and Danielle gave her a questioning look but shrugged it off. Abby sat in front of her friends. Slowly she saw Wally stirring. He groaned and tried to move. When he noticed his lack of mobility his eyes shot open.

"What the crud? Hey you cruddy teens, untie me right…Abby?" He stopped. Abby cringed at her name. She looked up at Wally. She was slightly happy he had woken up first and not Nigel. It was still hard to tell someone that you loved like a brother that you captured him.

"Wait a minute… why are you working with Father's teenagers, I thought you worked for Stickybeard." Abby froze.

"Whaddya mean, I thought you worked for Stickybeard?" Wally smiled at her sheepishly.

"Oh yeah…um Kuki told me. No hard feelings alright?" Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. First of all Kuki had broke her promise and told her secret. Second, was Wally trying to make peace? Abby looked at Kuki who had woken up. She giggled.

"My oopsies." She said. Abby couldn't help but smile. Hoagie now woke, moaning.

"Oh my head, oh my leg," His stomach growled, "Oh my stomach." Abby giggled lightly. Hoagie looked to her.

"Abby? What's going on?" She then told them her whole story. From the promise to now. Hoagie's jaw was about to touch the floor. Wally looked slightly surprised even if he knew most of the story already. Kuki didn't seem the slightest phased. Abby untied Nigel and dragged him to another room. She wanted to talk to him alone. She walked up to a window that had steel bars running down it. Abby grabbed onto them. Then she freaked.

"What if they bring me to the Artic Prison?" she looked at Nigel.

"They really should." She said to herself. She wondered how that would go over with her parents. Nigel woke up. He didn't make a sound. He looked around the empty room. Behind him stood a girl in a blue jacket and white Capri's. Everything that had happened earlier came back to him. He remembered being captured. He pulled out his mustard gun. Grabbing the girl by her shoulder, he quickly turned her around. He stared right into those eyes. The same eyes that had been taunting him since Abby's disappearance, and much to his dismay, he now saw that they were the same eyes, he fell in love with.

"A-Ab-Abby?" He stuttered, a small part of him still had hope that it was just someone who looked incredibly like her. When she nodded slightly he could feel his heart crush. She was that pirate. She betrayed the team. Worst of all she betrayed him.

"Abby, how could you? How could you leave us for Stickybeard?" He said. Abby could feel tears coming. She noticed that Nigel was still pointing his mustard gun at her.

"Look Nigel, I had to. If I didn't Cree would have persuaded me to join Father. Either way I would have ended up on the bad side." Nigel looked down.

"At least this way, I have no one to blame but myself." She said. She lifted his face by his chin.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Abby suddenly couldn't hold back anymore. She lost normal calm, cool, and collected personality, and totally lost it.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for making you sneak into the Delightfuls' Mansion. I'm sorry for causing you to lose your hair. I'm sorry not getting you a cherry flavored candy on your birthday. But most of all, Nigel, I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for betraying you." She looked directly into his blue eyes and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry for loving you, and I'm sorry for not telling you till now." Nigel blinked. What did she say? He broke away from her. Abby was looking at him with tear-filled eyes.

"You what?" Abby looked down, causing the weight of her tears to fall. Dark grey spots marked her tears on the concrete floor.

"I love you Nigel. I had since I first met you. It took me till Kids Next Door to realize it, and until now to say it." Nigel would have jumped for joy, if it didn't seem so inappropriate. Instead he walked up to Abby and kissed her on the lips. Abby pulled back after realizing what happened. He looked into her eyes, and wiped a lone tear from her face.

"I love you too Abby. I wanted to tell you, I just never got the chance. And when I did get the chance I was interrupted." He said thinking back to her birthday at the theme park. This time Abby kissed him. Nigel didn't want this moment to end. Neither did Abby, until she pulled away again.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Nigel cocked his head to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we are supposed to be enemies, what are we going to do?" Nigel paced for a second thinking. He stopped.

"You know, we don't really have any candy. That's what Stickybeard is after, so maybe…just maybe, we could create a truce, or an alliance. Then we would be more like teammates. Or we could set up something and we could get you to be a member of Teens Next Door." Abby smiled. That was crazy enough to work. She walked over to the door and looked out it. Danielle was there but Cree had disappeared. She walked out.

"Where's Cree?" Danielle looked at her.

"She wanted to hurt them." Danielle said pointing to the other 3, "I wouldn't let her, and so she got mad and ran off."

"Why did you protect them?" Nigel said walking into the room.

"Well, first reason, I don't hurt people unless they give me a very good reason to, and you guys have given me no reason to hurt you. And second, because you guys are Abby's friends, and friends are something that should be cherished forever." Abby smiled at Nigel and then to the other three. Danielle couldn't have been more right. And if she was lucky she could be with her friends again. Then she felt bad. She was looking at Danielle who had protected her friends, even though she doesn't know them, and they are the enemy. She felt bad because, if she joined TND, then she would leave Danielle. Which would suck too, because Danielle had taken Abby under her wing, and she was like a sister to her. A much better one then Cree too. Abby wrapped her arm around Nigel and turned their backs to everyone.

"Listen, if you can get me on the Teens Next Door, we have to get Danni too." Nigel looked at her like she was crazy.

"You, I can easily get, but her, I don't know she has a bad history with KND." Abby stared at the ground. Then back up at him.

"Well me and her were disguised, maybe if we bring you guys back, we would seem like the heroes and they would accept her." Nigel thought, it was a long shot, but why not try. They called the others over and devised a plan.

* * *

30 minutes later,

Fanny was pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe we let them get away, with operatives." She cried. Numbuh 362 finally got upset with her bickering.

"NUMBUH 86, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Fanny cringed,"Someone's PMSing." She mumbled as she sat down. Numbuh 362 glared at her but turned to the computers.

"Hang on, it picked up a signal. They are headed back here."

Five minutes later, Abby and Danielle made it to the base of the tree house. They jumped in the elevator, hoping desperately that the alarms wouldn't go off. She looked down at Nigel who was lying on the floor pretending to be unconscious. He looked up and winked at her. The elevator doors opened, and all eyes turned to them. Instantly, all the operatives pulled out a weapon. Abby and Danielle grabbed the others and pulled them off the elevator. Fanny looked at Abby.

"Abby, what on earth?" Abby let go of, Nigel and Kuki, who she pulled in.

"Um…Let me explain. I saw my sister with these four, so I got Danielle here to help me, help them…" Fanny stopped her.

"Okay fine, but you said you don't know me, so I figured you must have gotten captured and decommissioned, what really happened?" Abby knew she didn't want to let Fanny know she was working the other side, or it would lessen her chance of getting on TND.

"Well, I lied because, I freaked when you remembered me, and I didn't want to get decommissioned, so I figured, if you thought I was, I'd be all set." Fanny nodded.

"Alright, now how did you know where our Head Quarters are?" Again Abby didn't want them to know she was on the opposite side, and she didn't want them to notice who Danielle was.

"Well, I got Kuki to tell me just before she passed out." Abby replied, pointing at Kuki. On cue, Nigel started coughing, and sat up.

"Numbuh 1, are you alright?" Nigel looked up at Fanny.

"Oh yes, a little sore but…" Fanny interrupted him.

"Okay wonderful, great," She said in a non-caring tone, "So did Abby save you?" Nigel looked at Abby.

"Yes, you should have seen her. Acting just like the old Kids Next Door operative she is." He said, then looked at Danielle, "Her too, she helped a lot too." He said pointing, pretending he didn't know her. When the other 3 'woke up' they verified the story.

"Well, we should do something for you two then." Numbuh 362 said, "Maybe make you honorary members of Teens Next Door." She finished. Fanny's jaw nearly dropped.

"But, but, Numbuh 362, Abby skipped out on decommissioning, and we know nothing about the other girl." Fanny whined. Numbuh 362 was still very much annoyed with the Irish girl's complaining.

"Well we know that they saved these four, that's a good enough reason for me. Besides, if you think about it, we skipped out on decommissioning too." She concluded. She walked up to Abby.

"We will have an official ceremony later, but welcome back Numbuh 5." She said holding out her hand to Abby. After shaking it Numbuh 362 moved to Danielle.

"And Welcome to the Teens Next Door, Numbuh 7." She said. Danielle took her hand.

"Wait who's Numbuh 6?" From behind her Kuki squealed.

"Oh that's Bradley!" Danielle looked to Abby.

"Who's Bradley?" Abby chuckled.

"Long story girl."

* * *

Oh i had to add in the Who's Bradley bit, its an infamous question. Oh poop that was the end. OH wait epilouge. yay! im going to do that...Right now! I'm kinda glad i ended it here, otherwise I would have never been able to stop. Oh and just to clear things up, Numbuh 3 and 4 are dating, in case you didn't get that back up there.

ok now go REVIEW...please, with sugar and a cherry and sprinkles(not jimmies) on top!


	8. Epilogue

Evilevergreen:Yay! It's a happy ending. But I must say, I was a little disappointed when Abby and Dani arrived at the tree house. I just thought Abby should have been more shocked when she saw Kuki and Wally, considering she had thought they were decommissioned.

Because Abby said that she was sorry for all her lying, but the other's lie too, and that seemed to be completely looked over.

**Yeah I overlooked what should have been Abby shock to 3x4, and they fact that the others lied. I focused mainly on Abby's lie because the story's been on her. Oh well next time I'll get it.**

* * *

A Sweet Promise

Epilogue

Abby sat on a deck over looking the entire town. She was at the HQ for TND. She had just joined them yesterday. The sun was just starting to come up and the warm rays were hitting her dark skin. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Danielle.

"Hey what are you doing up this early?" Abby asked.

"We have some business to take care of." She said softly.

The girls had crossed the town. They had finally found Stickybeard's ship. They climbed aboard. Stickybeard greeted them happily.

"Aye me lassies where have ye been?" HE asked. The girls looked at each other.

"Uhh…well. You see…umm…Stickybeard we cannot be pirates anymore." Danielle said. Stickybeard's jaw dropped.

"Well why not? Danielle ye love being a pirate, and Abby ye have so much tah accomplish on me ship." Danielle looked away; she really did love being a pirate. Abby noticed this was getting hard for her and stepped up.

"Listen Sticky-bum, being a pirate and all is great, but me and Danielle are made to fight for the bad guys. We are better off working with Teens Next Door." Stickybeard gave Abby an angry look.

"Aye lassie, I understand. I hate to hear you'd be fighting for the other side, but even if ye are going to be fighting for them, our friendship will stay strong." He held out his hand, "Ye lassies could use an alliance with the other side, Whaddya say?" Abby looked him over once, shrugged then shook his hand. She then pulled the necklace that Stickybeard gave her off. Stickybeard waved his hand, denying her.

"Nah you keep that, when ye are dun with Teens Next Door ye can always come back and be me first mate." He chuckled, "And when I pass, I'll make sure the next captain knows ye have a rightful place on this here ship." Abby and Danielle smiled. Danielle was particularly happy knowing she could always come back and be a pirate. They said their goodbyes and left. They had almost made it back to the tree house when they were stopped.

"That's her!" A child's cried.

"Danielle we need to talk to you." An obvious Irish voice rang out. Abby and Danielle turned to face Fanny, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 32(The kid they attacked to find the tree house's location.) Abby looked at Danielle, whose face was as pale as a ghost. Danielle walked over and Abby followed behind.

"This kid said you pulled him into an alleyway and then threatened him with a knife." Fanny said. Danielle scratched the back of her head nervously.

"And we have found that you have attacked Kids Next Door many times and pose as a huge threat." Numbuh 362 concluded. Numbuh 32 looked up at Danielle.

"Is it true you work for Stickybeard?" He asked innocently. Abby could see her friend cracking under the pressure. Fanny looked from the kid to Abby. She looked like she realized something.

"That's where you escaped to, that's why you know Danielle." Fanny said, "You were a pirate." 'Great', Abby thought, 'Now we both gunna get kicked out.'

"No." Danielle said plainly, "It's true that I was a pirate, and yeah I did all those things, but Abby was never a pirate." Abby was watching Danielle intently, mainly because she was afraid that if she looked at the other 3 they would see her surprise.

"I know Abby from Cree. Then one day I saw Abby alone in the park, and I went to talk to her. She said that she was going to run away because if she got decommissioned Cree would try and get her to join Father, and she didn't want to be enemies of her friends." Danielle finished. Abby made a mental note to ask Danielle how she made up such good stories, so fast.

"Alright, but we still have to take you to the Artic Prison Base." Fanny said. Danielle backed away a couple feet.

"Looks like I'll be taking up on Stickybeard's offer to return. Uh…good luck Abby." She said just before turning and running away. Fanny's face got red from anger and she raced after Danielle. Abby faced Numbuh 362.

"Um…I wonder if Numbuh 86 remembers that she's not that fast of a runner." Numbuh 362 said. Abby finally made it back to the HQ. Nigel came up to her when she entered, giving her a small peck on the cheek. He looked behind and around her.

"Where's Danielle?" He asked. Abby looked to the floor.

"They found out about her history." She said. Nigel, having read Danielle's profile, didn't need anymore information. He put his arm around Abby.

"Well…now it can be just like old times, you, me, and the rest of the team." He said encouragingly. She gave him a weak smile. Abby flopped down on the couch, and rested her head on Nigel's shoulder. She was incredibly happy to know that she was Numbuh 5 again. Or, well, Numbuh T.5., since a KND member is now Numbuh 5. Abby had a big day, yesterday. After the attack on TND, and telling the truth about her disappearance, she still had to have the grand tour of the massive tree house. She had to meet the leader and second-in-command for TND, Numbuhs T.0 and T.6. When she met them she could quickly tell they had known each other for along time because they had a relationship like her and Nigel did, as friends. Abby looked up to see the two elder operatives sitting together, laughing and joking around. Then she turned and saw Wally and Kuki. They were acting just like they had as kids, playing video games. Abby looked to Nigel who smiled at her. She snuggled closer to him and let her eyes droop. Nigel put his arms around her. When he did, Abby felt a sense of security and warmth that only Nigel could give her. She thought, 'Hey if I'm 13 now, and TND won't end until I'm 19. I at least have 6 more years with him, and they haven't decided what they are doing for decommissioning, yet.' Abby knew the next few years might end up being much harder then her KND days, but right now, lying in the arms of the man she is in love with, her life is perfect.

* * *

I know it is really short, but it is just a finisher for A Sweet Promise and leads me up to my next story, the sequel. Oh yes a sequel. I mean, I can't just leave you here. We just got to meet my two main OCs, and Danielle just took off. Plus we have no idea what happened while Abby was gone. So the sequel will include, more 1x5, a bit on how 3x4 got together, more information on my OCs and the creation of TND, I think I should throw in a little 2 love(not sure with who, maybe I'll just make him a flirty man.) and Danielle should make a return. But until then see ya later my wonderful readers, now go review on this chapter or the story in general, and don't be afraid to shout out some ideas for the sequel. 


End file.
